


How 'Bout Them Werewolves

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Sheriff Stilinski finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout Them Werewolves

“He’s going to flip,” says Stiles.

“He’s not going to flip,” answers Derek.

“Yes, he is. He’s going to freak out and possibly have a heart attack and then he’s going to commit me to an insane asylum for believing in werewolves and they’ll probably never let me have visitors and I’ll never see you again and…”

Derek sticks a hand over Stiles’ mouth. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles against the hand.

“It will be okay, Stiles. Your dad didn’t go insane when we said we were dating,” notes Derek.

“That’s true!” Stiles brightens. “And he hated you.”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up in horror. “What?!”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Oh please, a wanted, excuse me, exonerated person of interest who is six years older than his son and is now trying to bang said son, of course my dad loved you from the beginning. And speaking of the banging, is that ever going to happen?”

“Not if you keep calling it that,” says Derek.

“Doing the nasty?”

“No.”

“Making sweet love?”

“No.”

“Fucking like rabbits?”

“Stiles, if I say we can have sex tonight, will you shut up?” Derek looks utterly exhausted.

Stiles grins. “Absolutely.” He leers at Derek in a way that is probably supposed to be hot but just comes across as Stiles being a total dork. “Lover.”

Derek drops his head in his hands and sighs. 

“Stiles, could you save that for a time when I’m not around?” asks John Stilinski, causing his son to jump in his chair and yelp.

Derek’s never been so happy to see the Sheriff in his entire life.

“Dad, um, I was just…I mean not that we would…obviously I think waiting is a great idea and Derek is totally respectful and…”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

Stiles shuts up.

Derek takes advantage of the opening. “There’s actually something kind of important that we need to tell you, sir. And you should probably sit down.”

John Stilinski gives them both a hard look. “Well I know you’re not going to tell me one of you is pregnant and I’m fairly certain there are no drugs involved, so go ahead.”

“This may be difficult to understand,” begins Derek.

“Derek’s a werewolf!” blurts out Stiles and then claps his hand over his mouth.

John very slowly turns towards his son. “Excuse me?”

“A werewolf,” he mutters a lot quieter. “So’s Scott technically. And several other people.”

“Derek, could you elaborate for me?” asks John.

So Derek does. He tells the Sheriff everything about them, from the beginning with the fire, though he leaves out certain Kate-related details, and manages to do so in about fifteen minutes, despite Stiles' numerous attempts to add colorful commentary.

John Stilinski listens to the entire story. He asks a few questions to clarify past events that have involved the sheriff’s office but for the most part he listens. When Derek finishes, he scoots his chair away from the table and walks away.

“Should I go after him?” asks Stiles in a whisper.

Derek shakes his head. “He’s not leaving the house. It sounds like he went to his office.”

Stiles looks worried. “Is he? Like can you smell his emotions? Is he scared?”

“No. I can’t tell what he’s feeling but it isn’t scared. Figures.”

After what seems like forever to Stiles, John walks back into the kitchen with a stack of papers in his arms. He unceremoniously drops them on the table in front of Derek and Stiles.

“Here. These are all the files and paperwork on all the currently open murder cases and/or suspicious deaths. You two are going to sit here and figure out a way to tie each and every one that was caused by the supernatural to another deceased person so that I can stop trying to explain away deaths as an attack by a bobcat on speed. Stiles knows the proper paperwork to fill out.”

John grins now. “I am going to go in my living room and watch football. I’m going to enjoy it and at some point, my son will make me a lunch that is in no way healthy. And tomorrow, we will talk about what happens next.”

Stiles, for one of only a few times in his life, is speechless. Derek hates to admit it but he’s feeling about as flabbergasted himself.

John Stilinski starts to leave but can’t resist a parting shot. “Oh, and son? That paperwork is going to take a while. So I think that rabbit thing is going to have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like it's practically fanon at this point that Sheriff Stilinski's name is John? Regardless, that's the name I like too and I kept it. Also, y'all have no idea how much Iove Papa Stilinski.
> 
> Previously posted on ff.net. Part of my posting old stories on AO3 as well.


End file.
